Alice In Wonderland
by Kirzsid
Summary: Alice Lidell still remembers the last time she fell through a rabbit hole and into a strange demension. When she meets Edward in his meadow she belives she is once again in a Wonderland. Will they fall in love or will they try to get her back home?
1. Alone, But Not For Long

**All the kids will be in same grade. This is an Edward x Alice story, but Alice in wonderland not Alice Cullen. Usual pairings, not sure if Bella will exist will see how it goes. And Edward is a bit too moody but it'll lighten up.**

Edward Pov.

My life was an ocean of miserable boring days. Being a never changing monster had no perks when you spent an entirety alone.

I was thinking of getting some sort of job, to fill my time over the summer holiday until our senior year at Forks High. Let's see, Newton's always had plenty of jobs open to teenagers over the summer. My best chance at a local job would be there.

I hoped into my car, my only love and raced down the road at an alarming speed to reach the Newton shop, Newton's Outfitters I think it was called.

Stepping out of the car I saw only a few cars surrounding the shop, only one or two would be customers. If I get the job I might need to do some advertising. The door bell dinged an annoying sound as I walked in announcing that someone was at the door.

"Edward Cullen?" Mike Newton, A menace to my life.

"Mike, Any jobs available?" I decided to cut to the chase instead of annoying chitchat.

"Ah. We have one in inventory; basically you unpack stuff and put it around the store" I nodded, seemed easy enough, definitely not a challenge for me.

"I'll take it."

He gave me the standard uniform, ugly thing but I could pull it off. I went to the bathroom and changed human speed. Looking in the mirror I looked decent. I walked back out to see Mike walk out the door.

"My shift is over but if you need help ask Eric" He yelled whilst walking to his beat up car.

The thought of me needing help in this job was extremely laughable. A monkey could do this.

After my first shift I drove home but not before hiding my uniform in the boot of the car, But still Alice would find a way to know everything about everyone.

Alice Pov.

I had a vision of Edward working at Newton's Outfitters, how laughable. Why would he do that? We are and always will be richer than Hugh Heffner and all the other human 'millionaires'. We were like...Zillionaires. But still why he would get a job it wasn't even high paying, a hundred dollars a week if definitely not my dream wage. I would have to confront him when he came back, which will be in five, four, three, two and one.

"Hello Edward" I greeted him innocently, whilst hiding my thoughts and true agenda.

"Alice, You know don't you?" He replied a grimace permanently etched into his pale, hard as rock face.

"Yes, but I want to know why? We don't need the money and it isn't high paying and working for the Newtons is not beneficial for popularity" I rambled on, I always cared to be popular no matter what school sometimes Rosalie humoured me by tagging along to football games or trying out to be cheerleaders.

"I do not care about popularity and football games," Keep to your own head, He glared at me obviously still in mine "I work there because I am always, frequently bored. You have your mate and your fashion and your 'popularity'. I have nothing to live for I need something to occupy my time so I chose to work a crappy job, Okay!"

I stood there frozen while he stormed upstairs to his room banging his door shut. I had no idea he was that miserable, of course we all knew he was un-happy we tried our best but he never let on to just how un-happy he actually was. Jasper was so used to feeling his despair he never paid that much attention to it.

"Edward...I am sorry, but remember one day you'll find your one and you will be happy. I do not see this but I know it in my heart. Again, I'm truly sorry" I whispered knowing he'd hear me by ear or mind.

I ran off into the woods to be alone and stumbled (figurative speech, as a vampire we are always flawless) across Edward's meadow. In visions it was beautiful, but actually being here it was breathtaking. I know knew why Edward loved being here, besides the piano it was probably his only safe place. I felt guilty for invading it but I didn't for long because as soon as I touched a purple lilac a vision came to me.

_An extremely beautiful girl, looking to be seventeen with blonde hair and blue eyes was dancing around the meadow. She bent down to touch the purple lilac and kept on singing an unfamiliar song._

_Out of the distance Edward approached the meadow. He gasped, shocked a human a beautiful as she was there in his meadow dancing as gracefully as a vampire._

_She turned to him, but kept on singing. Reaching down she plucked the flower from its root. Twirled over to Edward and handed him the lilac. He numbly took it still shocked. She however kept on dancing effortlessly twirling on and on..._

Oh my, who was she? When will this happen? Is she the one? So many, too many questions filled my mind. How could she be human yet be more beautiful than Rosalie and her voice, it sounded like twinkling bells. I wondered how she would look as a vampire... Another vision took over my senses.

_Alice was once again in the meadow but not alone and certainly not human. Words could not describe how beautiful she was. I didn't know anyone could be so utterly perfect._

_Edward had his arms wrapped around Alice whispering into her ear. She leant over a swiftly kissing his check. I was beyond shocked to hear her say 'I love you; I can't wait for the wedding. I hope Alice doesn't go to crazy with it'._


	2. Purple Lilac

**Alice Pov.**

I woke up disoriented and a little scared. I had never seen **this **much green before, I looked down to see my puffy blue skirt was without a rip which I was very thankful for. I stood up dusting off my backside I may be in a strange place but I was still a lady and very old fashioned.

I was in a forest, I think. I wandered for what seemed to be hours until I came across an absolutely breathtaking meadow. A little waterfall was in the corner surrounded by flowers, one is particular caught my attention. A beautiful purple lilac, purple was my second favourite colour after blue and I loved flowers. I thought of how my mother passed that trait down to me.

The thoughts of home and family brought me into despair. I sat down and cried softly, when would I see them again? More importantly how will I get home?

A familiar song came to my mind and I stood up tears forgotten. I glided across the meadow twirling while I sang the song my mother taught me perfectly.

_Cats and rabbits  
Would reside in fancy little houses  
And be dressed in shoes and hats and trousers  
In a world of my own  
All the flowers  
Would have very extra special powers  
They would sit and talk to me for hours  
When I'm lonely in a world of my own  
There'd be new birds  
Lots of nice and friendly howdy-do birds  
Everyone would have a dozen bluebirds  
Within that world of my own  
_

I bent down to touch the beautiful flower once again. This song reminded me of home so much.__

I could listen to a babbling brook  
and hear a song that I could understand  
I keep wishing it could be that way  
because my world would be a Wonderland.

A wonderland, that's it I must be in another wonderland. I wonder if I'll come across a rabbit and a mad hatter. I sure hope everyone here isn't crazy that would be awfully repetitive. I can always hope for the best.

I kept twirling until I saw a young man probably about my age come into the meadow. He was very handsome his messy bronze hair, topaz eyes and pale skin. I knew I was beautiful, as being told many times a day but he was extraordinary. I wondered if he had sisters and brothers as beautiful as he is, I wouldn't stand a chance.

However I felt the need to keep on dancing and singing.

_Cats and rabbits  
Would reside in fancy little houses  
And be dressed in shoes and hats and trousers  
In a world of my own  
All the flowers  
Would have very extra special powers  
They would sit and talk to me for hours  
When I'm lonely in a world of my own_

I twirled over picking up the beautiful flower from its root; I felt a pang of sadness for ending its life.  
I kept on singing as I twirled over to the man handing him the flower he took a few seconds to respond still shocked at something I couldn't understand.

_There'd be new birds  
Lots of nice and friendly howdy-do birds  
Everyone would have a dozen bluebirds  
Within that world of my own  
I could listen to a babbling brook  
And hear a song that I could understand  
I keep wishing it could be that way  
Because my world would be a Wonderland_

I kept on twirling on and on in my own little world of bliss. I don't know why I am singing and dancing in front of him, but it feels right. He finally recovered from his shock and looked down at the flower. I figured I should introduce myself.

"I am Alice Liddell and I believe I am once again in Wonderland" I said clearly trying to get to the point.

"I am Edward Cullen, What are you doing here hu- people don't usually find it" He answered, funny sounded like he was about to say humans.

"Well, I woke up in this forest and walked for hours until I found this slice of heaven. You may not believe me but when I was seven I saw a white rabbit that talked so I followed him, I called him Mr. Rabbit. I followed him into a rabbit hole that seemed go to another world, a Wonderland. Everyone there was crazy, literally but I enjoyed my short time there it appears I awoke from the 'dream' but I'm still convinced it's true. I'm convinced the same thing has happened ten years later at a new world" I finished taking a breath would he believe me.

I really hope he doesn't think I'm crazy I'm not lying. I know it wasn't a dream and neither is this.

"I believe you and I don't think you're crazy. Crazier things have happened" He looked deep in thought at the end.

It was almost like he read my mind on the whole crazy thing. His head snapped up when I thought that then he smiled warmly making me feel like I was on air.

He chuckled, "Alice do you have anywhere to go?"

"Well no I definitely did not plan this"

"Well would you like to stay with my family for awhile until you have a plan to get home?"

"Oh really? Thank you so much" I jumped on the spot a few times so excited he invited me into his life.

He laughed a beautiful twinkling bell like laugh before leading me out of the forest and to a silver object.

"What is this?" I asked so confused when he went into it.

"It's a car...Do they have them were your from?"He asked raising one eyebrow.

"Well yes but not like this"

"What year are you from?"

"Uh, 1923..."

"Well that explains it, this is 2009"

"I'm in the future, how exciting"

"Yes, very. My father will be interested to hear about you"

We drove to his house in the lovely car. It didn't make any loud noises and no one was putting coal into it. The future was definitely better then what I came from.

After awhile we came to his lovely mansion-like house.

"This is home..." He trailed off deep in thought, "Emmett don-"

Suddenly a huge man came out whizzing up to Edward so fast I could barely see him, I think this might be Emmett.

"Emmett what have you done!" Edward looked so angry, almost livid.

"I'm so sorry I didn't think it's just well you were home. So I-" The man trailed off.

"What are you?" I asked staring at them.

Edward sighed, "Lets explain inside.

**A/n: In the story everyone will call her Alison to make it easier to track.**


	3. The Truth

**Edward Pov.**

I needed to escape from Alice and her pity for me. My one sanctuary where I could be myself with no prying eyes. I was running my fastest but I slowed to an immediate stop when I smelt a human, just one. Who would come up here alone all this way?

It must be a hiker, but they were in my meadow. I couldn't have it turning into the next hot stop for campers.

I emerged through the bushes to hear a twinkling voice, like an angel's. My judgement did not fail for this girl must be an angel. Her waist length pure blonde hair shined in the sun. Her blue eyes were filled with sadness and joy. I gasped, she danced so gracefully twirling on and on.

My presence was heard, she spun around to face me smiling slightly. Surprisingly she kept on singing her sweet tune but stopped to pluck a purple lilac from its root. I was still so surprised I think my mouth was still open. She kept on twirling until she was standing next to me. She kept on singing whilst handing me the flower.

I was still in a state of shock but recovered most of it.

_When I'm lonely in a world of my own_

Her song spoke to me, I understood how it felt to be alone in my own world. As her voice hit the last note perfectly I felt my heart and spirit lift, I knew she must be the one.

I listened to her mind as she studied me, she was right about my sisters being beautiful but they could never compare to her. How could she be human but excide the beauty of a vampire?

"I am Alice Liddell and I believe I am once again in Wonderland" She spoke calmly and clearly, not frighted in my presence.

She told me of her story, of course I believed her after all I was a vampire. She picked up on me reading her mind but didn't think much of it, thank god. I asked her to stay with me and my family and to my surprise she accepted.

She was so shocked how the future was so different. Living in 1923, I remember technology was just starting, the first portable radio was founded in the US. Esme insisted we have one and I was quite attached to it.

We came to my house and she was quite surprised at its beauty.

"This is home." Everything was great until I heard Emmett's plan to tackle me, "Emmett don-"

I was so angry almost livid now Alice will leave and never come back. She's too perfect to want a monster like me. Emmett was apologizing for not thinking when Alice spoke.

"What are you?" She asked, she didn't look scared just curious.

I sighed, "Lets explain inside".

She followed me and Emmett inside our house. At least I could try to stop her if she ran. Everyone was thinking so many thoughts all directed at the human that could expose us.

As we walked in Alice was by my side. Before I could stop Rosalie she had her up against a wall with her hands on Alice's neck.

"Don't you dare even think of running and telling people about us or I'll drain you" She whispered deadly calm. Her cold eyes stared into Alice's beautiful pure blue ones.

"Rosalie!" Esme was shocked with her daughter's behaviour.

Rosalie held a little tighter to her neck until she screamed out in pain. Everyone winced, Jasper must be taking this bad. Emmett decided to pull Rosalie off Alice and carry her far away into the forest.

Alice dropped down to the ground crying so hard each tear looked connected to the next one. If you looked closely you could already see big purple bruises all around her neck.

Alice decided her and Esme would be the best people to help. They raced forward to human Alice and wiped away her tears trying to soothe her. Carlisle went to get his medical kit.

"I'm Alice this is Esme my mother, Jasper my husband and the other man is Carlisle my father. Don't be scared we won't hurt you, Rosalie was simply mad you would reveal our secret" Alice spoke quietly to try and help human Alice's pain.

"What-t secret, what are you?" She was in pain and tired of not knowing the truth.

"We're...Vampires" I decided I would just say it.

She gasped and shuffled away from Esme. In her day Vampires were still feared, capable of the unknown.

"Like drinking my blood and sleeping in coffins?"

"No, were vegetarians we drink animal blood and we never sleep. We never age but we go to high school to pass the time. Were incredibly fast and strong also our skin in pale, hard and cold" I said it all as slowly as her human ears could comprehend.

She sat there not moving or breathing until she said one word, "Ok".

Alice was checking the future and it seemed she would be staying with us much to Rosalie's distaste.

I looked down at her to see her staring at me, "You read minds, right?"

"Right" I answered with a dazzling smile.

She stood up and walked over to me. She then lifted her arms and out them around my neck. I was shocked but it felt too nice for me to care.

Esme and Alice were gushing in their minds about me and Alice being a couple. Right, like that would happen she'd never fall for me.

**Alison Pov**

I still had my arms around Edward. It felt a little weird but strangely right. I reached up and kissed his check.

"Thank you for telling me your secret, I won't tell anyone. You can trust me" I made sure he knew how sincere I was.

"I know, thank you for not running away from Rosalie. She doesn't do well with new people give her a while she'll warm up to you"

I realised my arms were still around his neck, lightly blushing I removed them and took a step back.

Alice and Esme were smiling sweetly at us and that made me blush a little more seeing as they saw all that. Carlisle came down with and lead me the couch were he examined my neck. He said to rest ice on it and lay down.

I did and thought of Edward, could we be together? I know he could hear me but I really didn't care. I was never one to hide secrets.

**Edward Pov.**

So she liked me. I liked her too so much. Rosalie will have to pay for hurting her but right now all I could care about was Alice.


	4. Shopping

**Alison Pov.**

I felt much better after a rest. Alice insisted I have my guest room decorated to my needs so we were going shopping. She also said no one wore dresses like mine so I would have to borrow some clothes.

"Alison, I don't think my clothes will fit you I could go out and quickly buy some or I could just get something from Rosalie's closet she won't mind if it's last season." Alice mumbled from inside her closet.

"Do you think she'd be okay with that I mean she doesn't really like me." I answered looking down remembering what happened yesterday when I met her.

"She'll be fine besides she doesn't pay for them I do."

"What?" Alice pays for her clothes, why?

"Well I see the future so we invest in companies like Starbucks and Google, were very rich after years and years of it."

"I don't know what Starbucks and Google are but it sounds interesting."

"I'll show you what Starbucks is at the mall, kay?"

"Okay."

She left suddenly only to return a little while later with an interesting outfit.

"Get changed, you have one minute"

Then she just walked out without another glance. It was certainly interesting trying to see what goes where. These jeans looked different from what I saw in my time and no women would ever wear a shirt like this. The high heels were familiar I definitely had a lot of those back in my day.

Once I was presentable I walked down the stairs to see Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Alice sitting down on the couches. Emmett was whispering into Rosalie's ear making her smile until she saw me then her face turned from happy to angry in a second.

"Why is the cow wearing my clothes?" She was so angry her yelling hurt my ears.

"I'm not a cow I'm a human" I replied. Was there something wrong with her eyesight?

Edward chuckled and Alice just smiled.

"Cow means something different these days" Emmett answered smiling at me.

At least he doesn't hate me, although Rosalie was still glaring at me.

"She needed something to wear because we are going shopping right now. Come on Alice." Alice rushed me out the door and into another future car.

It was beautiful and so yellow. As we travelled to the mall I noticed how fast we were travelling I didn't mind though I liked speed. After awhile we parked in a huge lot and walked into a big building I assume is the mall.

"Time to Starbuck!" Alice squealed jumping up and down.

I smiled at her she was already one of my favourite people but Edward ranked as my first. We walked up to a little shop with the word 'Starbucks' in bright flashing font.

"What would you like?" This man behind the counter didn't seem too interested in customer help until he looked up at me "I mean Hello, what would you like to order today".

"Can I have a chocolate caramel cappuccino and a double choc cookie please?" I asked politely as he smiled at me in a weird way like he was trying to be charming.

"Of course anything for a beautiful woman" I just smiled politely and walked out with my drink and cookie.

Alice and I walked into another store and another and another until I was so tired. We had bought a whole closet full of clothes for me ranging from dresses to shirts to shorts to shoes to jewellery to headbands. Everything and anything was what Alice kept saying.

We also got some personal things to complete my room like bed sheets and a 'laptop'. She said it was a must for any teenager.

As we drove home I thought of Edward he knew I liked him I wonder if he liked me.

"Alice, Does Edward like me?" I asked trying to appear calm and collected.

"Yes, I see you two together one day" She smiled brightly at me.

"Excellent" I wonder what day that will be.

We arrived home and I was too tired to notice anything happening around me. I took a shower and dressed in my new pyjamas, a purple top and bottoms that were very short. I then drifted to sleep oblivious to someone entering my room.

Edward Pov.

Watching her sleep felt so wrong but so right, she looked so peaceful just breathing slightly in and out and smiling at her good dream.

"Edward" Carlisle called for me.

I raced down to the dining room where everyone was seated.

"Now that we're all here we should discuss Alice. I think if she is staying for an unknown time she should attend high school with you to blend in. We can say she is Rosalie's distant cousin." He stopped talking when he saw Rosalie fuming.

"I don't want any connection to that stupid human!" She was obviously still angry at us letting her into our home, oh well.

"It's just for show it doesn't mean anything at home." Carlisle tried to word it the right way.

"Whatever!" She yelled then raced off once again.

I think she's sore that a human is in the family and that she was so beautiful and perfect. Alice may even be better looking than Rosalie, I wonder how people in school will react.

**Alison Pov.**

I woke the next morning to see Alice standing over me smiling.

"Hello..." A little weird but okay.

"Hey Alice, once your dressed come down cause we need to have a house talk." As fast as she was here she was gone.

I hoped up having a shower and curling my hair. I decided on a green dress that was tight around my upper body and flared out into a full skirt at the waist. I also had some green heels. I didn't put on makeup because I didn't think I would need it.

After walking out my room Edward appeared next to me with his hand open, such a gentleman. I accepted as he walked me down the stairs and to the dining area. Everyone was there and I sat down. Edward just stood behind me.

"Alice, do you want to join high school with the kids?" Carlisle looked hopeful how could I say no plus it could be interesting.

"Of course it could be fun." I smiled at everyone but Rosalie just frowned.

"You'll be Rosalie's cousin so no one suspects something off." He continued.

"That's okay with me." I answered glancing at Rosalie her frown just got deeper.

Everyone said goodbye as they left to do something else.

"Alison", Edward looked at me with a crooked smile "Would you like to go on a date with me tonight?"

Oh my gosh, I didn't think he'd ask me out so soon. He looked a little frightened when he heard my thoughts thinking he rushed in.

_I'd love to go out with you_, I thought.

"Great Alice will probably want to get you ready but for now do you want breakfast?" Esme asked.

"Yes please" I smiled as I followed him into the kitchen.

Esme was already there placing an omelette on the centre place, toast on a smaller plate off to the side and a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you it looks absolutely delicious." I skipped over to hug her and she hugged me back treating me like I was already part of the family.

"No problem dear", she replied "I'll be outside gardening if you need me".

I sat at the counter table eating something I thought tasted too good to be cooked by a vampire that doesn't eat. After I finished I looked up to see Edward staring at me I blushed slightly embarrassed he was watching me eat.

"You interest me Alice." He leant down to kiss my check softly.

I smiled blushing a little more.

"You interest me too." I replied.

He thought watching a movie would be a good idea. He picked one out called Tuck Everlasting. The plot was a young girl who was very rich wished to be free, one day she got lost in the forest which her father owned only to come across a tree with a little pond in between two roots. As she was about to drink it a boy stopped her claiming it was poison. He took her to his home convince she knew his secret. She found out he was immortal forever seventeen. Only he had been seventeen for one hundred and four years. They eventually fall in love but her father tears them apart so the Tucks must move away for their safety. He asked her to drink from the water and wait for him. He comes back at the present time to find her only to discover she never drank the water but decided to stay human and grow old and eventually die.

It was so sad I started crying at the end. Edward pulled me to him and hugged me kissing the tears away. When I finished crying I leant over and kissed his cheek thanking him for being so kind.


	5. The Date

_You are the thunder and I am the lightening  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know it's meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby_

_Selena Gomez- Naturally_

**Alison Pov.**

I was pushed upstairs and away from Edward and into Alice's bathroom where she had a chair, make-up, hair products and a curler ready.

"This will be so perfect, you just wait!" Alice squealed, she was so enthusiastic.

"I can't wait." I laughed it was true I couldn't wait.

If Alice described it as perfect who was I to judge? I was happy for her to do the hair and make-up I could have done it but she really wanted to.

My hair was half up, half down. The down part was curled and the up part was high and hair sprayed. It was beautiful, my make-up included candy red lipstick and light blue eye shadow along with mascara and eyeliner.

My outfit was very formal. A deep red dress that was tight around the bodice then loosely hung down to my ankles and deep red heels with bows. The silk felt so smooth and it was so beautiful. Alice gave me some jewellery to borrow. A thin chain with a big heart shaped ruby at the end that came down to the start of my dress, also matching earrings.

I felt ready I wonder how Edward going and what he's doing. I slipped out of my room going across the hall to his.

"Edward?" I wonder if invading his room was smart. He might like his room to himself.

"You're not intruding, you can always come to my room whenever you want", He smiled at me "You look so beautiful".

"Thank you, you look very handsome." He did.

He was wearing a black suit with a deep red tie. Alice probably made sure our outfits matched, how cute.

He made his way over to me reaching out to grab my hand. His hand was so cold but it felt good. I always loved the cold. Winter is my favourite season. As we walked downstairs everyone was waiting for us. Esme was taking photos so I leaned over and kissed Edwards cheek. He looked a little shocked but his shock quickly turned into joy as he smiled at me.

We said goodbye to everyone and made our way to a black car. It was so sleek and looked very expensive.

"It's my Aston Martin V12 Vanquish, for special occasions of course" He smiled opening my door for me.

"Of course" I replied copying him.

He chuckled, "We are going to dinner at a place in Seattle, they have dancing there"

_I love dancing, _I thought in my mind, he just smiled. We drove in comfortable silence until arriving at a huge building. I assume we were having dinner there. Inside was dark but lit with candles to glow. The waiter seated us next to the dance floor were slow classical music was playing. After receiving our menu's I looked it over and decided on Pumpkin Soup for the entree, Steak Olavia for the main and Double Chocolate Heaven for dessert.

When the waiter came around Edward repeated my orders and he left swiftly but not before looking me up and down. Edward seemed very irritated at that. I suddenly realised I was really nervous. I had never been on a date and I didn't know how to act or what to say.

"Just talk, tell me about yourself" Edward whispered soothingly.

"I grew up in a large mansion with maids and cooks and gardeners. My favourite hobbies are baking, reading and taking walks in gardens. I love the colours purple and blue." I think I was rambling.

He chuckled then proceeded to tell me about his life as a human and vampire and his family.

After I finished my steak the waiter told us the dessert would take ten minutes and maybe we'd be interested in dancing. Edward stood up and came around to me lifting me out of my seat and guiding me to the middle of the dance floor.

He lifted my hand to his and placed his other on my waist. As I stared into his eyes the world dissolved all I saw was him and all I heard was the music. We twirled together around the dance floor slowly and peacefully.

_I'll try to find  
A way that I can get to you  
Just wanna get to you_

The world I see is perfect now  
You're all around  
With you I can breath

The pressure was building and the tempo of the song sped up and our dancing increased. Our twirls faster and our gaze more intense.__

Until You're Mine  
I have to find  
A way to fill this hole inside  
I can´t survive  
Without you here by my side

The song slowed and we did too our gaze was still on each other as he bent down to press his lips to mine. It was the ultimate bliss and the perfect first kiss.

_My state of mind  
Has finally got the best of me  
I need you next to me_

As the song ended I felt sorrow that the perfect moment was over. An outsider would have thought it to be something like in the movies. To us it was fate and love.

I looked around and we were alone of the dance floor but everyone was staring. I was a little embarrassed they saw us kiss after that intense staring and dancing.

I went back to the table with Edward and ate my dessert.

"Do people think it's weird you're not eating?" I asked.

"No, they're mostly thinking about how beautiful you are" He replied truthfully.

"Oh", I laughed a little looking down "I never got this much attention back home".

He laughed and stood up leaving money for the bill then he led me outside to the car.

"I don't think we could have a proper good night kiss for the date without my family watching so why don't we just do it here" He leaned closer to me.

I nodded and he bent down to kiss me. The tingling sensation never went away. Was it a good tingle or a bad one?

After a minute he opened my door and led me in. We drove home holding hands occasionally smiling at one another.


	6. School

**Alison Pov.**

"I can't believe you spied on us!" I yelled disapprovingly.

"Alice it's not like I could turn off my power it just came to me!" She yelled back.

"Alice! That's the worst excuse ever!" I replied.

"Ladies, chill out we all know that when it's that time of the month. All girls should stay away from each other because** this** happens" Emmett explained in what he thought was a professional voice.

"You idiot I don't get **that**.I'm a vampire!" Alice yelled as she jumped onto Emmett and started daintily slapping him.

"Jasper!" She yelled.

Jasper suddenly appeared newspaper in hand and started whacking Emmett on his head and arms with so much force the newspaper crumbled to bits.

"Children!" Esme yelled from the door.

**One week later**

My first day of school in the future, I wonder if they teach the same way they used too. I am going to be so behind and I won't know a thing.

"Don't worry I'll always be there to help you." Edward murmured soothingly as he held my hand.

We were driving in the future car again and Edward said we would be at school in only a few minutes. Alice had picked out a great outfit and I was sure to do my hair and my light make-up extra nice. I hoped the other teenagers like me but Edward assured me they would because I didn't give off the fear level vampires do.

I had watched a lot of television and read some teenagers magazines to get as much information about living this life as I can. Edward turned into the lot and even though they couldn't see me yet I could see them. They looked friendly enough but I don't know if I could trust my senses these days. The wonderland I went to so many years ago looked nice until I found out that everyone was crazy.

Edward cut the engine and hoped out to come to my door. I took his hand and he lifted me out to the crowd of onlookers. After the sign in we made our way to our first class, History. That subject should defiantly not be difficult.

Everyone was staring and not that it wasn't new but they weren't like my old friends back home I sort of miss them but I had the Cullen's now. The classes sort of went through a daze. I was in a state of just taking in it all I suppose students in this generation thought school was useless and un-necessary but this was all new to me.

The bell had rang signalling lunch so Edward and I walked to the lunch room together. Before we went inside Edward stopped me and kissed me on the lips.

"Edward why did we stop here to do that?" I asked politely.

"Well, the girls in there they kind of have crushes on me because I was always the single one and I don't want them taking it out on you that I finally found someone." He smiled before pulling me into the big dining hall.

_Don't you want them to know were together? Are we? _I asked sort of pained not wanting him to answer encase I didn't like the outcome.

"Of course I do and we definitely are together I just don't want to make them angry at you." He replied to my thoughts.

_Ok_, I answered.

We went into the lunch line and Edward picked up a few things to make him look normal. I grabbed a drink called coke, a salad and a slice of chocolate cake. Edward, like a gentleman paid for our things.

We made our way to the Cullen's table. They told me no-one ever came up to them because no-one dared to. I sat down and opened my drink before taking a sip. It was surprisingly good and I found myself wanting more. I was sad for the stupid reason that I finished it all too soon.

"Here, Alice told me you would need it" Edward smiled as he handed me his can.

I laughed, "Thank you I really like this coke drink." I replied.

The whole family laughed and I started eating my salad. I glanced around the room to notice a lot of people staring back. A few weren't staring though, they were more glaring...The girls were all in a group table and they put all there energy into making what they thought was the scariest glare alive. I had watched enough reality television to know what I would do.

I smiled back at them, angelically of course. The glaring continued but I didn't care I just continued eating. After I finished I got up to throw out the trash. I made my way over to the bins next to those mean girls.

"Wait Alison!" I heard Alice yell.

I turned around to face her but then I felt something cold rush down the face to my legs. I turned around to see one of those girls standing up with an empty cup over me. I was really angry at her and in a fit of rage I dumped my leftover cake onto her hair and pushed it into her dyed roots.

"You bitch!" She yelled at me.

"That really isn't a nice word but I'll let it slide because you really aren't a nice person and with the dyed roots and heavy make-up you really don't have a nice appearance." I smirked.

I then dumped my lunch in the bin and turning back to my table. Emmett was laughing and clapping like a baboon. Alice quickly got up to apologise and took me to the bathroom to get another outfit because surprisingly she had another outfit in my size. We came out just as the bell rang to signal the end of the lunch break. Alice had told me those girls name was Tanya (the one that spilt her drink on me) and her followers Lauren, Jessica and Angela.

The day passed and I eventually got home with the Cullen's. I understand why people thought this generation of school was boring now. I don't know how Edward does it I laughed mentally, he must be really smart.

Edward was suddenly by my side on the couch with his arms around my shoulders and waist. I leant over to kiss him on the mouth and I held on for as long as I could. I grasped his hair with my fingers admiring the soft feel of it.

We had to break apart when Emmett came through the door of course.

"PDA! PDA! PDA!" He shouted sort of jumping slash skipping around the room.

Ugh, He needs a life. Edward laughed when he heard that I guess it is true. I smiled before leaning in to kiss him again.


	7. Turned

**Alison Pov.**

**six months later**

I screamed, "EDWARD HELP ME!"

Edward rushed in eyes alert and ready for danger.

"KILL IT!" I screamed.

He sighed, "Alison...it's a spider." He picked it up and slid it through the window.

"I just don't like them." I coughed straightening out my dress.

It had been six months since I had dropped into this strange world and I still thought I was in a dream, but I was happy and adjusting quite nicely.

"What an idiot." Rosalie sneered from the doorway.

I barked out a laugh, "Jealous again Rosalie? Hearing my heartbeat and smelling my warm blood? Get over it already I'm human and you're **dead**."

She looked close to tears as she stormed off. Her face was void of all smirking and vain-ness.

I collapsed on my bed as the guilt set into me.

"Don't feel bad Alison. She shouldn't be treating you like that and you should be standing up for yourself." He smiled and kissed me quickly.

**A little while later...**

Edward and the family had gone out and I was home alone slicing some strawberries for a cake I was making. I knew no one was able to eat it except me but it still looked good. I finished icing the cake and set it in the fridge.

Humming I put the dishes in the dishwasher and took off my apron.

"Human." Rosalie sneered.

"Hello Rosalie" I smiled.

"Ugh, don't act all sugar and spice" She yawned, "I might throw up."

I tried to keep a friendly outlook but she was really mean, I faked a laugh, "I'll try too."

She was in front of me in a second with her hands around my neck like the first time.

"You have tired my patience" She snapped crashing her teeth into my neck.

She drank my blood as I screamed, I could hear her victorious laugh as she dropped me to the ground.

"ALICE!" Someone screamed but it was going dark.

_Where are you? I can't see you?, _I was so confused.

"Alison I'm sorry" Edward cried in a strangled voice.

I was picked up and placed someone soft but I didn't notice anything after that except pain.

I screamed and screamed...and screamed. _What did Rosalie do to me?_

**three days later**

I whimpered, my throat was killing me but the pain was nearly gone. I had no idea dying took so long and was so painful, but then I blinked, and again and I opened my eyes. Everything was bright and so much clearer.

"Alice, I'm so sorry." _Edward?_ He sounded different.

I growled, how odd but those thoughts left me as I growled again I felt like an animal.

"Alice, Rosalie left venom in you. It was too late...you're a vampire" He whispered.

I growled and lunged at him.


	8. New Life

**A/N: Sorry for the massive amount of skipping but huge writer's block has killed me and I kind of want to get this story over with.**

**Three months later**

"Edward" I called.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing, I just noticed my eyes...there like yours now" I smiled delighted, I was beautiful as a human but even I had to admit as a vampire I blew by Rosalie's beauty by miles.

"Finally." He laughed picking me up and kissing me.

A sound...I paused and Edward set me down, a car pulling into the driveway, a jeep.

"Emmett?" I called racing to the door.

Emmett and Rosalie got out of the car and walked to the door, Rosalie's head was down trying to avoid eye contact.

Edward kicked Rosalie out after she tried to kill me and Emmett being her husband left with her, this was the first time they'd seen each other in three months.

"Alice, I'm sorry I was so cruel I made a huge mistake but I understand if you don't accept me I was...so cruel." She whispered.

"No, no I understand now" I went to hug her and she smiled and accepted, "I forgive you."

The whole family got together and hugged happy we were one again.

"What is this?" Rosalie laughed holding my hand. On my finger was a gleaming diamond.

"Oh, yeah Edward proposed last week." I smiled, "You should have seen it, red roses everywhere and a cloth tent, candles, moonlight..."

Rosalie raised her eyebrows, "All very romantic, who knew he had it in him."

"Well I did help and I have pictures." Alice jumped up and down moving Rosalie to the couch.

I sighed grabbing Edward's hand, "It's perfect again." I smiled hugging him.

"Meadow?" He asked, I nodded and we ran off.

"Ah, how relaxing" We laid together in the lush grass our skin sparkling. I leant over to kiss him, "I love you, and I can't wait for the wedding. I hope Alice doesn't go to crazy with it"

"Me too but we couldn't rein her in if we tried" He laughed.

I walked over to the little stream and waved my hand over it as a trickle swam up into the air and twisted around my arm. I discovered my power a month ago after a vicious fight while I was in my newborn phase. I had lashed out at Edward and thrown water from this very stream flying at him without being anywhere near it. I shook my head at the memory as I formed a crystal ball in my hands and took it over to Edward placing it in his hands as I controlled it making it into shapes until settling on a little child running and jumping.

Edward sighed looking like he was in pain, "You'll never have children..."

I threw the water out of his hands, "That wasn't what I was thinking and I don't care kids aren't important I have you!"

He nodded as we got up and left the meadow. When we arrived home we raced to his room and laid in the bed caressing each other and planting soft kisses everywhere.

"Edward, I love you."

"I love you too."


	9. A Perfect Ending

**A/N: I felt bad about how I just ended it so badly so I went back and re-wrote the chapters just fixing some bits and adding and taking away minor parts. Anyway this is the ending, how it should be. The wedding is like the wedding in the Breaking Dawn book.**

**Alison Pov. **

**Three Months Later**

"It's time, it's time, it's time!" Alice came rushing in with her hair slicked down and wearing a lovely lilac bridesmaid dress. The dress was all silk and strapless. The bodice was tight and the skirt slightly fluffed out and came to the knees.

"You look amazing Alice." I grinned hugging her.

"You look stunning!" Alice snapped a photo as I posed with a sweet smile.

I checked my appearance in the mirror one last time. As I turned my hair grew a little longer and turned an even lighter shade. I felt distraught over my lovely eyes being lost to the almost as lovely golden ones. My body which was pretty much perfect turned into perfection. My stomach formed soft abs and my height grew at least an inch.

For the wedding the girls and I had spent a month looking for the perfect dresses and I was very happy with mine. It was a more extravagant version of the girl's bridesmaid dress. The dress was a pure white that looked like icing and snow. The tight strapless bodice had a lilac ribbon sewn through the top and around the V shaped hip part where the skirt flew out in tumbles of fabric past my feet.

I opted for a veil that came halfway down my bodice so it wouldn't take all the attention away from my flawlessly curled ringlets. My make-up was minimal, even as a human I didn't need it, a light coat of mascara and lip gloss was all I needed to enhance my features.

"Stop gawking at yourself and get down there!" Alice giggled pulling me along.

I was pulled out and followed Alice and Rosalie down the stairs. The wedding was the most beautiful wedding to possibly ever exist. It was full of flowers and ribbons and candles and the best part was Edward waiting for me at the end of the walk.

"Edward." I breathed out.

"Alison." He spluttered, not something a vampire would usually do, and smiled, "You look so amazing."

"Thank you, my love."

Throughout the ceremony our eyes were glued to each other.

"I do."

"I do."

Edward leaned down and pressed his lips to mine with an urgent expression of our love.

We were married and bound for eternity. We never grew old or had children but we didn't want that because we had each other. I had the perfect life in my wonderland.


End file.
